Darkness of the Flaming Ice
by rune aria
Summary: Lost in a completely unknown world… Rescued by a sharingan eyed ninja, And secured in the arms of a white fox tail hunk! Your presence changed their lives; they hold you close to their heart… But, will you be able to keep them in your arms for long? A Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Sasuke x Reader x Shuichi/Youko (Story is written from reader's POV)
1. Black and Red

As you woke up, your hands flew up to your head as it hurt with a sharp pain.

'What just happened' you thought, closing your eyes in the pain.

….Flashback…

You were trekking up the hill with your friends, enjoying and tugging onto one another along the way uphill, walking alongside the edge of a steep cliff, at the base of which flowed a crystal like water fall. The sound of the flowing water was thundering and the view was breath taking. You went up to the side, a few paces ahead to get a better view as you could hear your friends calling out to you asking you to be careful.

But nothing mattered then as you could feel the silent sound of blood rushing through your veins synchronizing with the wild sound of the water fall. It felt like it was speaking to you, reaching to the bottom of your heart.

The next moment, you were in the air, eyes closed, hair flying askew by the strong wind… it was then you realized that you tripped and you were falling… into an eternal depth…

….Flashback End…

You put down your hand from your head and opened your eyes to see around, trying to figure out if you're still alive, twitching and wincing in the pain. Your sight was blurry and you felt too weak. You could see blood on your hands which was enough proof that you were not dead… but where on earth were you? You tried to stand up on shaky legs and walk a few paces, but your body worked against your willing mind and you fell… but it didn't hurt… you blacked out.

…..

When you regained consciousness, you opened your eyes to find yourself in an unfamiliar bed room as your hands flew up to feel the bandage around your head. Your own clothes were long gone, and you lay there in an oversized kimono tunic of a man. Someone found you, and you realized that it's a man. But, were you raped or rescued? Your mind wandered off as you tried coming to a conclusion.

"How're you feeling now?" came a bold masculine voice from above you.

You shot up your head to look and your eyes widened as it met with curious onyx orbs of a certain handsome raven haired male standing at the headboard of the bed. You tried to sit, but your body failed you again. It was frustrating as you hated to give up.

"You're too weak to struggle. Just give up and take rest." He spoke coldly hurting at your very weakness of that moment.

Your eyes twitched and you frowned at his words as you did give up and lay there silently, looking away, feeling defeated. You just hated it.

"Who are you?" you asked in a tired voice, not bothering to look up at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied coldly.

"Where am I now?" you asked again, not bothering to introduce yourself.

"You're at my house." He replied.

"Where did you find me?" you asked, still not bothering to look at him.

"You ask too many questions." Sasuke told you coldly turning and walking to the window that was on the other side of the bed.

"I never asked you to help me. It was your choice to do it, but that doesn't give you the right to be rude with me." You retorted as you turned to look at him.

Sasuke looked at you with a scowl, his eyes narrowing. "I think I should've left you in the woods all by yourself."

"So you found me in the woods." You spoke softly looking away again. "You can take me and throw me back there where you found me. I really don't care."

You heard footsteps coming closer to you.

"It's better to die out there in the woods than to be wounded by a sharp tongue." You muttered softly that didn't go unheard by Sasuke who was now standing right beside you.

You gasped softly as Sasuke bent down over you and throttled your neck before pulling out a kunai and lightly sliding it along your jaw bone making you slightly shiver. He dipped his head at the side of your face as his bangs brushed over your cheek.

"I'm a ninja and I can take your life right here and now." He growled dangerously in your ear as his breath tickled down the bare skin of your neck.

"Then kill me." You whispered.

Sasuke raised his face and looked at you curiously as you gave him a cold gaze, although his now crimson eyes made you shudder.

"You're such a loser." He whispered as he lay over you, still holding the kunai at the base of your jaw.

You smirked. "What's the use of a now paralytic soldier in an army who once was the reason of victory?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at your words.

"I'd rather die than being a burden to someone. I'm too tired." You said as you looked away.

Sasuke froze over you, his eyes slightly widening. Your thoughts were so similar to his! His hold on the kunai loosened as he got off from over you, looking away.

"What is it? Won't you kill me?" you teased. "Ninjas don't give up so soon."

Sasuke's grip on the kunai tightened as you smirked.

"Such a loser!" you remarked, before gasping as Sasuke threw his kunai at you, but it stuck just beside your ear in the pillow.

"You should learn to shut up." Sasuke growled, looking at you over his shoulder.

You smirked again. "Wow. How your eyes change colors." You remarked as you noticed that his eyes were back to onyx.

"Does it bother you?" He asked coldly.

You sighed. "Are you really a human?"

"Silly question." Sasuke growled softly.

"You're too hard to be flesh and blood, too cold to be lovable." You mocked.

That's it. That was his limit. He leapt onto you as a hungry panther, pinning you down onto the bed as you gasped loud. He lay over you, his face buried in your hair at the crook of your neck. You held onto his shoulders as you silently wished you had the strength to do something.

"Running at a loss of words?" Sasuke whispered huskily as his lips brushed along your neck.

"Are you trying to rape me?" you asked him boldly.

"What if I am?" he asked huskily. "You don't have the strength to stop me." He spoke as he sensually licked over your neck making you shudder and fluster. "And your body is not something I haven't touched or seen before."

Of course. He was the one who got you changed when he found you.

"You're wild." You whispered as Sasuke slid down the kimono sleeves from your shoulders completely exposing your collar bone and shoulder bone.

"Don't!" you ordered as your hands snapped up to your chest to hold the kimono to cover you as he was about to rip it off completely.

You felt Sasuke smirk, as he trailed down teasing kisses along the column of your neck to your collar bone and sunk his teeth there making you moan loud as you lolled back your head in passion and pain. Then he licked off the blood that he caused to ooze out before placing a kiss on the small wound.

"You've got NO idea of what is called WILD." He whispered huskily before showering the bare skin over your covered breast with passionate kisses.

"Sasuke…" you moaned.

Sasuke smirked, satisfied to hear his name from you in such an erotic tone. Sasuke nibbled at your neck as he brushed a hand sensually along the curves of your body. Your arms found their way around his neck as you clutched his hair and yanked his face up to you. Your faces were dangerously close to each other, heavy breaths already mingled.

"Why are you doing this?" You asked him in an erotic voice, yet with boldness.

"Lust." He whispered letting his lips brush over yours.

"I'm a woman of dignity." You replied strongly. "I don't give in to lust."

Sasuke smirked. "You have to give in. I get what I want."

"You have to win me if you want me." You smirked. "And you can never do that."

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked in a husky voice.

"Yes." You replied strongly.

Sasuke got off from you, and down from the bed. "Challenge accepted."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you." You remarked.

Sasuke walked up to the door before looking at you over his shoulder.

"The darkness will soon witness you in my arms screaming out my name." he spoke boldly before exiting the room and leaving you to your own thoughts.


	2. Conflicting Affections

You got down from the bed and walked over to the window. The golden sunlight washed over the beautiful backyard and the view was just eye catching. It was another brand new day. You looked up thoughtfully. It has already been two days you're living with Sasuke, but didn't really exchange much words with him. You felt kind of locked up as Sasuke didn't allow you to go outside, of course because he was worried about your health. He only entered your room to give you food and help you go to the wash room as you were still weak. You were now wearing his shirt and shorts, and you didn't seem to mind. It not like you had another option anyway.

May be you were wrong. Sasuke might be cold, but there was a human side to him after all.

You sighed. 'Why has he been so quiet?'

The door opened and you turned to see Sasuke standing and looking at you. You turned back to the window.

"How're you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Better." You replied coldly.

"You want to come down for breakfast or shall I bring it here for you?" he asked softly.

You felt your heart twitch painfully. 'He's actually being so nice to me. Should I keep being so rude with him?'

"Hey." You flinched as he suddenly spoke from right behind you. "Stop spacing out."

"I want to go back." You muttered under your breath.

You slightly shivered and blushed as you felt Sasuke's arms wrap around you from the back, pulling you to his chest.

"If I knew where you stay, I'd surely have taken you back there." He whispered, nuzzling at the nape of your neck.

"Don't lie to me. You wanted to kill me." You regret fully shut your eyes closed as you failed to swallow those unwanted words.

"A real Uchiha never lies." Sasuke spoke strongly, yet in a soft voice, his embrace tightening around you.

You laid back your head on his chest forgetting about your ego for the moment and enjoying the warmth he gave you. Was he playing tricks on you? Were you giving in to his tricks?

You felt Sasuke's head shift, and then you know that his lips were pressed on your head. Then you did something you didn't mean to.

You placed your hands on his.

"You're so warm." You whispered. Sasuke smirked.

"So, now do you love me?" he asked in a whisper.

Your lips curved into a painful smile that remained hid from the raven haired ninja.

'I wish could.' You thought. "I can't love." You whispered. "I NEVER love."

"That's not true." He retorted.

"You're begging a dead person to breathe." You mocked in a broken voice.

Sasuke shifted and turned you around to face him, pulling you possessively to his chest with arms around your waist, but frowning and looking out of the window. You put your arms on his chest and pushed him slightly, although in vain.

"Something tells me that idiot's here." He growled softly as you looked at him.

"What're you talking about?" you asked curiously.

Sasuke face palmed. "Darn it!" he growled again as you looked out of the window to see a blonde boy of about Sasuke's age jump down from the tree to the backyard.

"Hey Sasuke!" he called out before looking up and blushed to see you in his arms.

"What is it Naruto? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Sasuke growled back at the blonde, pulling you closer.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you, its urgent." Naruto told him seriously.

"We DIDN'T come for NO reason!" you heard the strong voice of a girl as you looked on a tree to see a pink haired pretty lady. "Who's that woman with you?" she asked in a jealousy tinted voice as Sasuke looked at her.

"That's none of your business Sakura." Sasuke replied seriously, frowning. "Get back to the point." He looked at Naruto.

"There's an attack down the village by some… things…" Naruto informed.

"Some… WHAT?" Sasuke growled, his eyes twitching.

"Some weird human like creatures." replied Sakura. "They call them 'demons'."

"Tch…" Sasuke huffed. "I'll be there."

Then he turned to look at you as he cupped your chin with one hand, his other arm still holding you closely against him. Sakura and Naruto looked on surprised as you pulled back your face. Sasuke frowned as his hand flew up to the back of your head from your chin as he yanked you closer so your faces were hardly an inch away. Then he placed his lips on yours in a wild kiss. You decided not to give in, but failed as Sasuke bit you on your lip making you gasp and taking advantage to enter you, dominating the kiss for some time. You tightly clutched on his shirt and moaned as you felt the need for some air. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at you, foreheads against each other.

"I need to go now. Don't run away." He whispered possessively.

You smirked. "Can't promise you that!"

Sasuke's hand trailed down from your head to your nape. "Don't make this anymore hard for me." He growled huskily. "I need you here."

"You're making things hard for yourself." You smirked again.

Sasuke looked at you intensely as he released you. "Guess you leave me with no other option."

He turned and walked out of the door before shutting it close and locking you in.

You smirked. "I still have the window!" you called out to him, but gasped as he suddenly appeared at the window, sitting crouched on the sill giving you a death glare.

'How did he get here so fast?' you wondered.

"The village is under a strange attack and I don't want you to get into any trouble." He spoke coldly. "I mean it."

He jumped into the room and walked towards you. Then he cupped a side of your face with a hand and looked at you lovingly with unfamiliar soft eyes that made your breath stuck in your throat.

"Please, don't do this." He pleaded in a whisper. "I'll come back soon."

You blushed. Why was he making you feel this way? Did he really love you?

"Y…you're getting late." You told him looking down.

Sasuke took a lock of your hair from the side of your face and tucked it behind your ear.

"I'm trusting you." He told you softly before turning and jumping out of the window and disappearing with his friends.

There, he hit you on your weak spot again and you hated him for that. You're a girl who hates giving up and that's why you were trust worthy. To break anyone's trust was against your rules. You punched on the wall in frustration before walking down and sitting on the bed.

You were lost in thoughts until you heard a loud rustling of leaves. You rushed to the window. The sky was clear and a cool breeze was blowing.

'What was that sound?' you looked around curiously.

It happened again, and this time from the tree just next to the window. You snapped your head in that direction as a whip like thing twirled around your neck, pulling you out of the window. Your heart thumped as you struggled to get out of it.

The whip drew you to somewhere and you opened your eyes to see a weird man holding the whip in one hand while he held a huge cobra in the other. He smirked looking at your helpless form.

"Looks like you will have a beautiful meal." The man spoke to the snake as it hissed in response.

'What the hell!' you thought.

The man lowered the whip as you struggled, your heart starting to freeze at the sight of the hungry snake gazing at you.

"S…Sasuke!" you stuttered, your voice muffled by the grip of the whip.

The snake leapt towards you and you squeezed your eyes shut waiting for dark fate to engulf you.

The next thing you felt was strong arms around you and a tickle along your cheek. You opened your eyes and they automatically widened to see an amazing looking golden eyed hunk with long silver hair whose warm arms just saved you from your unwanted entrance to darkness.

"Are you ok?" he spoke in a seductive voice, smirking.

"Y…yes." You replied looking up at him as his melting golden eyes bore into your own. It was then you realized that he had silver fox like ears and a not-to-miss white fox tail.

"Who are you?" you asked awestruck.

"Youko." He replied. "A fox demon."

Then he put you down and wrapped a protective arm around you, while holding a green rose stem like thorny whip in the other. He was looking at the man with the snake in front of you with a smirk.

"You should choose someone of your own size." He mocked.

The man frowned as the snake hissed dangerously.

"Stand back and do not interfere." Youko ordered you.

You walked behind your savior and stood there, arms folded to your chest.

"You're giving up or not?" Youko smirked at the man with the snake.

The man growled dangerously as he raised his whip at the same time releasing the snake to attack. Youko raised his rose whip and struck the snake while easily dodging the attack of the whip on the other side.

"Find yourself a secured place woman." He told you over his shoulder.

Your eyes widened as the man attacked Youko with the whip again while the snake leapt towards you. Youko managed to trap the snake with his rose whip but failed to dodge the attack set over him. The whip struck hard on his bare shoulder as blood spilled out.

"YOUKO!" you screamed and was about to run to him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Youko ordered you. "You'll only profit me more trouble!" he growled.

You stopped dead on your tracks as the man attacked him again. You closed your eyes and rushed into Sasuke's house, shutting the door. You fell to your knees shivering as long held back tears trailed down your cheeks.

"Sasuke… where are you?" you wept.

You heard the man laugh and Youko scream painfully. You shuddered.

'Youko, please be careful.' You silently prayed as you stood up.

You heard another painful loud scream of Youko.

"YOUKO!" you screamed opening the door.

"DON'T COME OUT!" you heard his order and shut the door immediately.

The door was opened for not even a second and all you realized that the place looked red. Red with blood. It made you shudder even more.

You heard growling and violent sounds of whip lashes. Finally, you heard the painful voice of the man with the snake fading. The sound of the whip lashes stopped. No more growling was heard. You got up and opened the door. Your eyes widened as you saw the blood smeared white fox demon fallen on his knees. There was no sign of the man with the snake or the snake itself. You ran to Youko as he looked at you and smirked.

"You ok?" you asked him worried.

"Doin' great!" he replied as he stood up.

Your eyes trailed over the sharp cut on his cheek, to the deep cut on his shoulder down to his torn yukata and the fresh scar over his chest.

You were so lost in thoughts that you didn't realize that he walked towards you. He gently grabbed your wrist breaking you out of your world as you looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU DEMON!" you heard Sasuke growl as he threw a kunai at Youko and it stuck at the base of his nape as blood spilled out. Youko winced in pain and fell on his knees.

"YOUKO!" you shrieked worried as you dropped on your knees in front of him, your hands on his shoulders.

Youko managed to get hold of the kunai and pulled it out as more blood spilled out, his wound turning blue instead of red.

"Darn it. Its poison." He muttered before losing consciousness and falling limp as you cradled his head in your arms, pulling him to your bosom.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" you screamed at Sasuke glaring dangerously at him.

Sasuke looked at you absolutely clueless. He just saved you from a demon right?

"He saved my life!" you spoke in a strained voice. "AND YOU POISONED HIM!" you screamed as his eyes widened.

Your eyes showed pure anger as tears trailed down your already tear stained cheeks.

"But…" Sasuke tried to speak but stopped as the unconscious fox demon changed its form to a red head mere human. He looked beautiful.

Sasuke walked over to you as you also looked at the person in your arms in surprise, but you still didn't let go of him. Instead you held him closer.

You glared at Sasuke. "I'm NEVER gonna forgive you if anything happens to him."


	3. Untouched Sensations

The red haired male lay on your bed under your blanket, still unconscious. You had already dressed up his wounds and you were sitting beside the bed looking at him anxiously. Sasuke stood beside you with an irritated scowl as his eyes kept flickering towards you and the red haired handsome male.

"What IS he?" Sasuke muttered in an irritated tone.

Your eyes twitched as you heard him. "He saved my life, that's all that matters to me." You told him. "And the person I live with attempted to take his life." You added in a strained voice.

Sasuke grunted. "I told you I didn't know about it. He looked like a complete demon!" he growled.

"Don't call him that!" you retorted as you stood up facing him. "He's my savior."

"I saved your life in the first place." Sasuke spoke in a low tone looking at you with a frown.

You huffed. "You tried to kill me."

"Then I wouldn't have brought you here." He told you leaning closer to you.

You turned and walked towards the window. "You just took advantage of the situation, that's all."

Sasuke's eyes twitched dangerously as he walked over to you. "What did this demon do to you?" he growled.

"Stop calling him that! And he…" You were about to retort, but gasped as Sasuke grasped your shoulders and flipped you around before placing his lips on yours. Your eyes widened before narrowing as you jerked your head away from him, breaking the kiss. One of Sasuke's hands grasped your nape, pulling you closer, while his other arm wrapped around your waist, holding you firm against him. You placed your hands on his chest trying to maintain a barrier between you both.

"I did NOT take advantage of you." Sasuke growled huskily.

"You ARE doing it now." You replied.

"What does that demon have that I don't?" Sasuke asked in a low husky voice, placing his forehead against yours, his onyx eyes hovering hotly over your lips.

"Gentleness." You replied. "Youko is an AMAZING gentleman."

"He is a flirt." Sasuke spoke bluntly as your eyes twitched dangerously.

"Then what do you call yourself?" you smirked. "You were stripping me off naked the very first day you met me!"

Sasuke's hold on you tightened as he pulled your face closer to his, so now even your noses were touching and you could barely feel his lips brushing over yours.

A painful moan from the back made you both turn your heads at the bed. Sasuke's hold on you loosened as you ran to the red haired male who was now slightly stirring on the bed with a painful expression on his face. His eyes were still closed.

"Youko, are you all right? Can you hear me?" you asked him worried.

He stopped stirring as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at you. You gasped as your eyes widened.

'His eyes are BEAUTIFUL!' these words went through your mind.

"Who are you?" He asked in a soft masculine voice that made you feel like your heart started to melt.

"She's my girl." Sasuke spoke possessively as he walked over to you, looking seriously at the red head.

"SHUT UP!" you blurted out at him. "DON'T spit out such lies!" You walked closer to the red haired male. "Youko, how're you feeling now?"

He smiled at you. "So you are the one Youko wanted to protect."

You looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"My name is Shuichi Minamino. Youko Kurama is my other half." He replied softly before sitting up, letting the blanket slid down from over him, exposing his bandaged torso and shoulder.

"So… your other half Youko is a fox demon, while you, Shuichi are a human." You told him thoughtfully.

He smiled at you lovingly. "You accepted it so easily."

You smiled at him as you trailed your fingers lightly over the blue scar on his nape and down the bandage on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for saving me. But… I'm really sorry for what this person has done to you." You growled out the last words in a low tone as you looked at Sasuke from the corner of your eye, frowning.

Sasuke grasped your arm and yanked you to him, holding you against his chest. Shuichi looked on at you both in surprise.

"I think we should leave him alone. He needs rest." He told you in a jealousy tinted voice.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, is any one in there?!"

"Who's that?" Sasuke growled as an unfamiliar voice called from the other side of the door.

"That's Yusuke." smiled Shuichi. "My friend."

Sasuke went and opened the door.

"You!" Sasuke looked at the black haired male surprised.

"Yeah. Is my friend around here?" he held up a part of Youko's torn yukata. "I found this outside."

"Are you talking about the red haired freak?" Sasuke growled.

Yusuke looked at him a bit surprised at the word 'freak', but he smiled. "Well, he DOES have red hair."

"Then I think he's inside." Sasuke told him before guiding him to the bedroom.

"Hey Yusuke." Shuichi smiled at him as he entered.

"What happened to you?" Yusuke asked him worried. "How did you get this?" He walked up to Shuichi.

"His other half was flirting with my girlfriend." Sasuke growled, eyeing you.

"SASUKE! That's ENOUGH!" you scolded him in a loud voice before turning to Yusuke. "I'm sorry, actually he saved me from a demon and then…"

"I just got hurt." Shuichi cut in before you could finish.

"But how did you get poisoned?" Yusuke asked him curiously as he noticed the blue mark on his nape.

"Youko fought a brutal fight." Shuichi replied covering up the real truth.

You eyed Sasuke as he frowned before looking the other way.

Shuichi got down from the bed. "Let's get going." He told Yusuke.

"We might have to lodge here for the next few days as there seems to be a cunning attack of demons in this place." Yusuke informed Shuichi as he nodded in response.

Yusuke turned to Sasuke. "Thank you for helping us."

Sasuke huffed. "It's my duty to protect my place."

"Shuichi…" you called him as he looked at you. "Here." You handed over his suit to him.

"Thank you so much." Shuichi smiled gratefully at you before taking it from you and slipping it on.

"I should be the one thanking you." You told him softly. "Take care."

Shuichi smiled at you lovingly before turning and leaving the room with Yusuke. Sasuke snorted.

"You've never showed me this softer side of yours." He asked in a jealous tone.

"You don't deserve it." You replied coldly before walking out of the room.

….-**_-at night-_**-

It was midnight when you stirred in your bed. You couldn't really get some good sleep. Were you worried about Youko?

"Hey." A soft masculine voice passed over your ear.

Your eyes fluttered open as you recognized the voice and you jumped up.

"YO…" you were about to shriek in excitement as the golden eyed male pressed a hand over your mouth.

"Shhh…. I don't want that fellow to come in now." Youko whispered before removing his hand.

"Youko." You spoke softly as you felt your heart lighten up, tears filling the brim of your eyes.

He smirked at you seductively, shining golden eyes boring in your own. You leapt into his arms and buried your face in his chest before breaking down into tears completely. Youko wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer.

"I knew you would be worried, so I just thought of coming and seeing you." He whispered.

"Shuichi." You whispered realizing that they weren't Youko's words. "Thank you."

And the last thing you knew was the long lost warmth that you longed for, engulfing you.

You woke up as you felt a tickle along your neck, then something wet and soft. Your eyes fluttered open and you blushed as you realized that Youko was lying beside you and kissing along your neck!

"Y…Youko! W…What are you doing?" you stuttered completely flustered.

"You're awake?" he smirked at you seductively. That was when you realized that he was just teasing you.

"You're such a PERVERT!" you pushed him playfully. "It's too early to wake up. Now stop playing around and let me sleep." You told him before turning your back to him.

Then you felt strong arms wrap around you and you smirked as Youko pulled you close to his chest, placing his lips in your hair at your nape.

"You need to go before Sasuke finds out." You muttered softly. You felt him smirk, but he just pulled you closer in response.

You heard the click of your door and you froze.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke blurted out as you jumped up.

Youko sat up behind you smirking.

"What are YOU doing here in MY room, on MY bed, with MY GIRL?!"Sasuke growled in a deadly angry voice.

"Hey there, good morning!" Youko mocked Sasuke before pulling you in his arms.

You saw Sasuke's eyes twitch dangerously. It was RED. Sasuke growled as he pulled out a kunai.

"You are SO gonna pay for this you HALF DEMON!"

….**._to be continued_…**.


End file.
